


bow and arrow

by fishtastic



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtastic/pseuds/fishtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you wanted me on my back and at your mercy, all you had to do was ask."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bow and arrow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi so I don't really know how I feel about this but whatever  
> Word Count: 4 849

Valentine’s Day.

Every year, Austin finds himself singing some kind of sappy love song written by the very girl he wishes he was serenading, and every year, he finds himself sitting in his apartment and watching old reruns of Christmas-themed films with Dez, because watching rom-coms by himself seems a little bit too pathetic.

It’s not that he doesn’t have offers. Austin is very popular, in more ways than one. He knows there are a number of very willing girls who would love a Valentine’s date with him. But why would he take any of them out, when the girl he wants to take out is always free on Valentine’s Day? It has always been a mystery to him how she’s _always_ free on Valentine’s Day – how has nobody else noticed the way she moves, the way she smiles, the way she laughs? How is the most beautiful and talented girl in the whole wide world _single_?

Maybe it’s because _he_ has never actually asked her.

They have something, he knows they do. It’s unofficially official that they have _something_ , something that’s obvious to everybody but her. Every year, he plans out how he would ask her – something simple, something classy, like handing her a rose and whispering ‘ _be mine_?’ Every year, he chickens out, and he has to listen with a doleful expression as she chatters animatedly about the chick flick she and Trish had rented that year.

This year was different.

This year, he had almost asked her.

He had chickened out at the last minute. _Again_.

So, really, this year isn’t any different to the last five years.

“ _Christmas, Christmas time is here_ ,” sings Alvin and the Chipmunks from the flat-screen on the other side of the room.

Austin lets out a discontented grumble and stretches out across his couch lazily, angrily humming along to the Christmas song. A packet of open Cheetos spills out across his stomach, and he peers down at the orange mess before absently popping another chip into his mouth. It’s lonely without Dez there – for the first time since Valentine’s Day had started to matter, Austin is alone.

Has he mentioned that Dez and Trish are out gallivanting somewhere, being sickeningly happy on a _date_?

Maybe he isn’t angry because Dez ditched him. Maybe he’s angry because he was too nervous to ask Ally on a real date. He closes his eyes and puts another Cheeto in his mouth, envisioning big brown eyes and a cute little nose. _Mm,_ he thinks, although he isn’t sure if he’s content because he’s thinking about Ally, or because he _really_ enjoys Cheetos.

He suspects the former.

Before his thoughts can continue in his happy fantasy of those big brown eyes and cute little nose inching closer and closer to his own, he’s startled by the sound of somebody very rapidly knocking on the door. Austin lets out a startled yelp and rolls off of the couch, all the Cheetos falling off of his stomach and scattering across the floor, as well as the bag falling and sending Cheetos spinning everywhere.

“Just a minute!” Austin calls to whoever is at the door, who’s still knocking repeatedly on the door.

“But Austin!” cries out the person on the other side of the door.

Austin freezes. He knows that voice. He dreams about that voice crying out his name almost daily. (Although, he dreams about that voice crying out his name in an entirely different manner.)

“Ally?” He calls back, his eyebrows raising in panic as he looks at the mess strewn across the floor.

“The one and only!” She cheers, and he can _just_ imagine her bouncing up and down excitedly. (Although, he’s imagining her bouncing up and down in an entirely different context.)

“J-Just a minute!” He yells, attempting to scoop up all the Cheetos into a neat pile, grimacing at the cheesy, orange powder it leaves on the floor.

“I’ve seen you naked before, it’s okay!” Ally jokes.

He had almost forgotten about the time she had accidentally walked in on him in the shower on the tour bus. Or that time that she had come into his dressing room without knocking for the chocolate fountain. Or that other time that she had accidentally walked in on him in the shower on the other tour bus. Or that time that the beach umbrella had gone a little out of control and tore his pants away – that had been a bad day not to wear underwear.

“I’m not naked!” He squeaks. “Just give me a moment, okay?”

“But I’m bored,” she whines, and before he can react, the door swings open and Ally’s hand is over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggle.

“You know, I gave you that key for _emergencies_ ,” he grumbles, his body hunched protectively over the pile of Cheetos on the floor with the orange powder scattered around him.

Ally shakes her head with a smile and sets down her bag and – her sleeping bag? – before disappearing into his kitchen and returning moments later with a wet rag, a broom, and a dustpan. She wordlessly hands him the rag and begins to sweep the Cheetos into a much neater pile than the haphazard pile he’s made by pushing them together.

“What would you do without me?” Ally teases, sweeping the Cheetos into the dustpan, and picking up the now-empty bag of Cheetos.

“Probably die in a powdery, orange mess,” Austin admits, following her into the kitchen. He rinses the rag and squeezes it out as she throws out the Cheetos, and his heart twists at how simply domestic their situation is. He wonders if they could ever live his fantasy, if one day she would clean the kitchen while he cleans the living room, and they would sit down and eat lunch together. She would do the dishes and he would dry them.

“Oh, Austin, look at you,” Ally sighs, tearing him from his thoughts. He looks down at his shirt, covered in the cheesy powder.

“Oh,” he mumbles, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

She moves to stand in front of him, and her hands move to the hem of his shirt.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Austin splutters, while his brain _screams_ at him – what the heck is he doing, stopping _Ally Dawson_ from removing his shirt? He flinches away, some of the powder flying free of his shirt and floating to the floor.

Ally quirks an eyebrow, unimpressed. “If you take it off, you’re just going to fling the powder everywhere and make more of a mess,” she points out.

“Oh,” he repeats, stepping towards her again.

She stifles a smile and her hands rest on the hem of his shirt again, slowly drawing it up. She seems to roll it as she pulls it up, and she’s doing it much slower than she needs to. Austin doesn’t mind. He lifts his arms soundlessly and she stands on her tiptoes to pull his shirt all the way off. Suddenly the mood shifts and the tension feels almost palpable as he stares down at her, slowly lowering his arms back to his sides as she carefully bundles the shirt into a ball.

“There,” she says quietly, her eyes flickering up to meet his as she drops back onto feet properly, pressing his shirt into his hands. “Go put that in your hamper and put on a new shirt.”

He’s tempted to stay shirtless. He likes the way her eyes flit over his bare chest when she thinks he’s not looking.

“Okay,” he replies, shuffling away to do so.

When he returns to the living room, he sees that Ally has unpacked her bag and unrolled her sleeping bag. He notes that she’s grabbed spare blankets from the linen closet and made a blanket fort, using various chairs and the couch to hold up the makeshift ceiling. She’s paused _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ and she’s organising a pile of DVDs, her brow furrowed and her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration.

Austin walks over to join her and sits beside her. His presence startles her, and she flinches automatically, before she realises that it’s just him and relaxes again, returning to organising the pile of DVDs. She’s put them in some kind of order, side by side, and he looks over the titles.

“Ally.”

“Hmm?” She asks, peering down at the DVDs with a frown and occasionally changing the order.

“These are all chick flicks.”

“Duh,” she says. “It’s Valentine’s Day, hence we watch cheesy rom-coms.”

“Ah,” he laughs. “So, I’m the replacement Trish this year? Galentine’s Day with your best girlfriend, Austin?”

She shakes her head with a secretive smile.

“I never actually got a chance to ask you why you’re here,” he muses, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back on the palms of his hands.

“Well, you’re _sort_ of a replacement Trish,” she says, giving him a look that tells him he should know better. “But not really. Like, I can’t celebrate ‘Galentine’s Day’ with you, ‘cause you’re not a gal. I mean, I don’t think of you as a lady.” She shrugs. “I mean, I could have just watched these by myself – but I knew you were alone, too, since Dez went out. So, I mean, I figured we may as well have some _Austin and Ally time_ , y’know?”

A smiles tugs at the corner of Austin’s lips. “Sounds like you have this all planned out,” he teases, nudging her with his shoulder.

Ally’s cheeks colour with embarrassment. “I – well – yeah. I wanted to surprise you, ‘cause I know you get all sad and lonely on Valentine’s Day,” she says as she pokes his cheek. “And if I’m alone, and you’re alone, we may as well spend it together, right?”

He grins at her flirtatiously once more. “Your logic is impeccable, as usual, m’lady.”

His grin only seems to grow as she blushes again, ducking her head in embarrassment as she averts her gaze back to the DVDs in front of her. “Anyway, I put them all in the order we should watch them. I thought we should start with something good, like _27 Dresses,_ and then work our way through them until we get to the really trashy ones around midnight – like _Twilight_ and stuff.”

“I don’t wanna watch _Twilight_ ,” he whines, his nose scrunching up with distaste.

Ally shoves him. “You don’t get a choice.”

“You’re so mean to me,” he complains, shoving her back.

Ally shoves him again, a gleeful giggle erupting from her lips. Austin feigns pain and lets out a gasp of mock-shock, before he shoves her back. She rolls her eyes and twists so that she’s half facing him, her hands braced on his shoulders. She gives him another shove, and he actually topples over because he hadn’t been expecting her to push him again. Her hand claps over her mouth as she tries to stop herself from laughing, her eyes wide with shock and laughter, unbelieving that she had just done that. Austin blinks rapidly and looks up at her from where he was lying awkwardly, an amused smirk set firmly in place. Her hands are still on his shoulders, pinning him to the floor, but he finds that he doesn’t really mind at all.

“If you wanted me on my back and at your mercy, all you had to do was ask,” he jokes, and she blushes so hard that even her ears turn pink.

Her hands quickly retreat from his shoulders, but Austin sees a chance. As she reaches for the first DVD and stands, he grabs her by the wrist and tugs on it. She falls over, her arms flailing as she fights for balance, and she lands with an _oof_ , her butt colliding with his stomach.

He doesn’t know why he expected her to fall neatly on top of him, but he knows that there’s a searing pain in his ribs and the air is knocked clean out of his body, with her sitting on his stomach and looking shocked. Her legs are strewn out in front of her, and they’re in a T-shaped position, and he can barely see her face because she’s facing the left, but he has a lovely view of her profile. He can’t admire it, though, because he’s too worried about the pain lacing through his body and the fact that there was no longer air in his stomach.

“Ow,” he complains, finally gulping in a much needed breath of air.

“Hey, you were the one who pulled me,” she whines, twisting to face him. He notes smugly that she doesn’t get up.

“And you were the one who fell on me,” he counters.

She shuffles and slides off of him so that she’s kneeling beside him. “Are you alright?” She asks, her brow furrowing with concern.

“I guess,” he sighs, rubbing his stomach contemplatively.

Ally hesitantly puts a hand on the side of his ribs, spreading her fingers over it, still looking incredibly concerned. “That doesn’t sound very reassuring.”

He puts his hand on top of hers. He doesn’t know why he does it, but he knows that he likes the feeling of her hand on his chest and that he doesn’t want her to take her hand away. “It hurts a little,” he admitted.

She frowns, and settles into a kneeling position more comfortably beside him, gently spreading her hands across the lower half of his ribs and stomach. It’s not as though she can heal him with her touch, or that gently massaging it would make the pain go away, but he doesn’t mind. He places his other hand on hers, holding both her hands to his chest. She doesn’t seem to mind.

The thought crosses his mind that maybe she wants to touch him just as badly as he wants to touch her.

“I’m sorry for falling on you,” she says quietly, gently gliding her hands down his ribs, across his stomach, and back up his ribs.

“I’m sorry for pulling you,” he replies, his hands gripping her wrists as she flits her delicate touch up and down his torso.

She smiles and bites her lip. He smiles at her as well. She doesn’t say anything, and neither does he, and there it is again – that palpable tension, that feeling that there was something more happening than what was really happening.

She clears her throat and the moment is shattered, but she doesn’t move her hands from his chest. “All better?” She asks quietly, and whilst the quiet tension was gone, he felt something electric fill the air.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. A moment passes. Then, “I’m not sorry for pulling you,” he admits.

Her eyes widen and she looks confused.

Without wasting another moment, his hands slide up from her wrists to her shoulders and he pulls her down. Her forehead bangs against his painfully, and their teeth make a clacking noise, but he doesn’t care because he’s finally – _finally_ – kissing her. After five years of pining after this wonderful, beautiful, talented girl, he’s _finally_ kissing her.

Maybe this year _is_ different to the other years.

She relaxes against his chest, and he sits up halfway so that she doesn’t have to lean down at such an awkward angle, his lips never leaving hers. He braces himself on one elbow, the other arm still firmly around her shoulders as he pulls her as close as possible to him. He can feel her hands threading through his hair and she lets out a needy whimper. Austin uses this opportunity to deepen the kiss and all of a sudden it’s too much and he wants more – but he doesn’t know if she does, so he pulls away and gives her a breathless smile.

“I’m _really_ not sorry for pulling you,” he says cheekily, pressing one, final, chaste kiss to her lips.

She looks embarrassed and her eyes are wide, flicking between his lips and his eyes, before her own lips curve into a smile and she slides her hands from his hair to around his shoulders. She leans forward to hug him, turning her face into his neck. He turns his face into her neck as well, tightening his arm around her waist.

“It’s about time,” she mutters.

“Hm?” He asks, pulling back and quirking an eyebrow at her with a sly smirk. “Ally Dawson, have you been trying to _seduce_ me?”

Her cheeks colour and she rolls her eyes. “I – wh- _pfft_ , no. _No_ , I haven’t.”

“Oh, really? So you just happened to take off my shirt with a lame excuse? And rub your hands _all over_ my chest, _hmm_?”

“I – you – you were painful! I – I wasn’t – _no_ –“

He cuts her off with another kiss, pressing his lips firmly to hers. He likes how she melts into it, that she doesn’t even try to resist him. He tugs at her and she gets the picture, sliding into his lap with a little giggle that makes his heart _soar_.

“You know, I _really_ don’t mind if you wanted to seduce me,” he murmurs, pulling his lips away from hers and kisses down the side of her neck. “I wasn’t joking when I said that if you wanted me on my back and your mercy, all you have to do is ask,” he teases.

She bites her lips, stifling another giggle and swats him. “Austin.”

“I love you.”

Ally freezes and suddenly he’s afraid that he’s taken things too far. He can tell from the enthusiastic way she responded to his kiss that she likes him too but he wonders if he should have waited longer to admit it to her. She doesn’t reply so he feels the need to continue, something to fill the awkward silence.

“You don’t have to say it back,” he says, at the same time that she says,

“You love me?”

Austin clears his throat. “Well… Yeah,” he laughs awkwardly. “I mean, I don’t wanna lay anything too heavy on you, but I’ve kind of loved you for the majority of the time I’ve known you.”

She blushes and rests her forehead against his. “R-Really?”

She smiles awkwardly. “I walked in on you on purpose.”

He looks confused at the sudden topic change. “What?”

“You know, Ally, every year I try to ask you out on Valentine’s Day. I always chicken out.”

 “All those times that I walked in on you. In the shower, in the dressing room. It was kind of on purpose.”

His jaw drops. “You’re such a pervert,” he teases, although he feels mildly proud that she had sought _him_ out on purpose.

She blushes. “It – it wasn’t like that! I… I mean, each time, I’d been… I was like, ‘Ally, today is the day. Today is the day you make a move.’ And I thought, maybe it would be easier if you were naked, because then _you_ would be the vulnerable one, not me, and… and I know that’s weird logic, but I chickened out because you’re so… yeah.” She looks so adorably embarrassed that Austin can’t help but pull her to him for another kiss.

“So, you’re telling me, that for the past _five years_ , we’ve _both_ been trying to ask each other out, but we were _both_ too cowardly to actually _do_ anything?”

Ally looks mildly put out and nods sadly. “Yeah.”

He grins. “Then we have some lost time to catch up on,” he says simply, pulling her to another kiss. She giggles happily into their kiss, and his heart warms.

He forgets about the DVDs lying on the floor and instead tugs at her wrists, trying to pull her closer. Ally seems just as impatient as he, and climbs into his lap. Austin lets out a low groan because he had only ever _dreamed_ of _Ally Dawson_ climbing – voluntarily – into his lap without him prompting her to, and now that it’s really happening he can’t believe it.

Her lips pull away from his and he opens his mouth to complain but his complaint is turned into another low groan as her lips attach themselves to his collarbone. He sticks his chest out towards her, throwing his head back and letting his collarbone protrude further, giving her more access to run those lips of hers over it.

It’s too hot and he can barely concentrate on the feeling of her mouth on his skin, and suddenly her hands are on the hem of his shirt and he knows she wants this just as badly as he does. Without wasting another second, he pulls his shirt off, throwing her a cheeky wink as she’s forced to pull her lips away from his collarbone. With a raised eyebrow, Austin puts his hands on the hem of her shirt and slowly draws it up, pausing just below her breasts as though asking permission. Ally holds her arms up in the air and he smiles again before he pulls off the shirt completely.

He makes a choked noise in the back of his throat and feels himself go from semi-erect to completely erect in a matter of seconds because she isn’t even wearing a bra and she’s staring directly into his eyes, waiting for him to say something – _anything._

“Fuck,” he finally breathes, before he manages to tear his gaze away from her chest to look up into her eyes. His Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he gulps heavily and he can see that she’s mesmerised by the action.

“Is… is that good?” She asks quietly, leaning into him in an attempt to hide herself.

Austin chuckles. Somehow, she managed to be self-conscious, despite the situation they were in.

“It’s _really_ good,” he tells her, bringing up one hand to cup her breast, gently kneading it as he uses the other hand to pull her face towards his once more so that he can fuse his lips to hers.

She whimpers into his kiss and pushes her chest needily into his hand. The action forces her hips against his and he gasps loudly at the feeling of her heated centre pushing against his crotch. His hand moves from her hair to her hips, and he grips it tightly before slowly and purposefully lifting his hips up to press against hers. Ally lets out another needy whimper and rotates her hips against his and he just about loses it.

Austin pulls back from the kiss, their lips making a loud smacking noise as he does so, and he looks her in the eye as both his hands travel to her hips and pulls her against his as tightly as possible. Ally moans and her head tips back in pleasure as her hips continue to rotates slowly against his, and she’s everything that’s he’s ever dreamed she would be.

“Ally, I –“

She cuts him off with a finger to his lips. Her lips are parted and she loops her arms lazily around his neck, her breathing heavy as she continues to grind her hips against his. “I’m not going to be able to stop,” she whispers to him, her eyes wide. “Please tell me if – if you don’t want to go further than this.”

Austin’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “Of – of course I want – Ally, fuck, I was just about to say the same thing to you. You stole my thunder,” he grumbles.

“You’re adorable,” she giggles, pressing her face into his neck.

Austin grins and lies back, before he tugs at her leggings. “Take it off,” he says.

She does as she’s told, standing up and quickly discarding her leggings. His eyes are glued to her body as she seductively sways her hips and lowers herself back into his lap, her eyes fluttering shut with pleasure as she presses her clit against the bulge in his sweatpants. Austin leans back and grabs her hips, suddenly pulling her so that she is directly over his mouth.

His tongue traces her folds and she lets out a startled gasp, her entire body lurching forward and her hands supporting the weight of her body. She shamelessly grinds her hips against his mouth and Austin knows that he’s grinning wider than the Cheshire cat because it’s been five years but he’s finally getting the Valentine’s that he’s always wanted.

He thrusts his tongue into her and she lets out loud, low moan, and Austin doesn’t even care that his neighbours will probably complain. He traces his tongue up her folds before pressing the tip of it against her clit and she _screams_. His hands are resting on her thighs but one of them moves to thrust his fingers in and out of her rapidly until she comes all of his face, her breathing heavy and her eyes hooded.

“Austin,” she sighs happily, scooting down so that she was no longer sitting on his face. Austin grins and reaches for his discarded shirt, using it to wipe his mouth.

“Good?” He asks.

“More than good,” she assures him, and he suddenly flips her so that she’s on her back.

She’s lying naked beneath him and all he can think about is how pretty she looks with her cheeks flushed and her eyes hooded with lust. “Are you on anything?” He asks, caressing various parts of her body with both his eyes and hands.

“B-Birth control,” she manages to get out as his hand encloses around her breast once more.

He leans down and swirls his tongue around the nipple, before smirking at her. “Perfect.”

Her fingers find the buckle on his jeans and tugs it down and when Austin lowers his hips to press against hers, their moans combine and fill the air. She’s warm and wet and slippery against him and he can feel her heat against his pubic bone as she presses her hips wantonly against his.

“Au-Austin,” she stutters out.­

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he says cheekily, before he grips himself in his hand and guides his length into her.

A loud groan bubbles out of her throat and her back arches, the entire lower half of her body lifting off of the floor. Austin thrusts downwards harshly and her hips fall back to the floor at the sudden movement. She licks her lips and swallows heavily, staring up at him with wide doe eyes before she starts to glide her hips up and down.

It’s taking all of Austin’s willpower to stay hovering above her without moving, trying to give her time to adjust to him, but she seems to be satisfied just by moving her hips up and down against his, despite his resolve to stay as still as possible for as long as possible.

Her hands grip his ass and slide around to the front to press against the underside of his cock. Austin grits his teeth, before swallowing hard and takes her content moan as an indicator that he can start moving. He begins to thrust into her, hard and fast, before he suddenly flips them so that he’s on his back and she’s on top of him.

”Au- _shit_ ,” she gasps, her hands braced on the lower half of his abs as she begins to bounce up and down on his cock. His eyes bore into where their connection is, watching with fascination as her body easily moves up and down on his, the way her breasts bounce with each movement, and the way each thrust seems to coat his length with more and more of her juices.

“Ready?” He breathes in a question, wondering if she was comfortable yet.

Austin smirks and grips her hips tightly before suddenly _slamming_ her onto his, making sure to hit her clit as he pushed up against her. He begins to meet her every thrust with a thrust of his own, his hips moving up and down erratically as he begins to lose control.

 _“Ally_ ,” he moans, shooting into her. His orgasm triggers hers and he can feel her convulsing around him before she collapses on top of his chest, clearly satiated.

The couple lie there for a moment, catching their breath, and Austin’s arms remain snaked around Ally’s waist possessively.

“Hey, Austin?” She whispers sleepily, finally rolling off of him and cuddling into his side.

“Yeah?” He says, tracing his hand up and down the length of her arm.

Ally grins and kisses his cheek. “I love you too.”

He smiles up at the ceiling of their makeshift blanket fort, before he turns his head to smile at her, gently pressing his lips to her sweaty forehead. “Then be my girlfriend.”

She nods and stifles a yawn. “Okay. But only if you’re my boyfriend.”

Austin smirks rather smugly, and he rolls her onto her back. “Oh, no. You’re not going to sleep until you have round two with your _boyfriend_ ,” he teases, and she smirks right back at him, never one to back down from a challenge.

Yup, he thinks. This year is _definitely_ different to other years.


End file.
